Better Than Revenge
by Forever Siriusly Sirius
Summary: Nobody steals my boyfriend and thinks the can get away with it. Nobody. Watch out Carla freaking Parkinson, because if you think he's yours' you've got another thing coming. No one messes with Rose Weasley and comes away unscathed. Written for HPFC: Taylor Swift song challenge. T for language and snogging.


**Challenge**: The Taylor Swift Song Challenge HPFC

**Quote**: "Don't worry about it honey, this century is full of stupid people and ridiculous situations."

**Prompt**: Dragon Fly

**Song**: by Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift.

**Disclaimer**: If I was JKR I wouldn't be sitting here wasting my time writing fan fiction which earns you no money at all when I could be writing a new Harry Potter story that would earn me squillions!

* * *

Rose POV.

I watched Scorpius from across the common room. We'd both be staying at Hogwarts this year for summer as his parents were going away and me, Rose Weasley, being the amazing best friend that I was, decided to stay with him. Albus would be here too but he'd been bugging me to make a move.

It was perfect. A whole summer of me, Scorpius and a virtually deserted castle. I had planned to make my move this summer, the last summer before my 7th and final year at Hogwarts. I had probably been in love with Scorpius since our 5th year where we both got stuck under mistletoe and he kissed me.

Of course afterwards he acted as though it was nothing but me? I knew right then, as I got the unfamiliar sensation of dragonflies - yes dragonflies. Butterflies are too tame for what I felt - in the pit of my stomach, that I was in love with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Or at least I liked him way more then a normal best friend should.

He had always seen me as his best friend, maybe even a sister. But this summer, that was all going to change. I wouldn't be "Rose Weasley, best friend of Scorpius Malfoy." but rather "Rose Weasley girlfriend of Scorpius Malfoy." Take that fan club (yes SexyScorp had a fan club. *sigh*.)

I had it all planed. I'd just tell him. We'd go out to to the lake, away from prying eyes from the stragglers who didn't go home for summer and I'd just blurt it out in true Weasley fashion then he'd smile and kiss me and tell me he loved me too and we'd ride of into the sunset on a beautiful dragonfly. (No comment. I love dragonflies. Deal with it.)

The she came along. The Queen of all bitches, the Sultry Slut of Hufflepuff is her official title. Who knew 'Puffs had it on 'em to be anything but nice? Not me thats for conniving little whore, how she got Hufflepuff instead if Slytherin is beyond me. I think the hat made a mistake.

I didn't see him for one freaking day. The one time I left his side she pounced like a tiger, just as vicious but much less graceful. I swear up and down that she used a love potion. It's the only explanation. Isn't it?

Scorpius was mine. Everybody knew that, nobody dared mess with him unless they wanted to deal with me and by extension the remaining Wotter's still at Hogwarts. Scorpius, Albus and I were our own little Golden Trio. I'm the Granger (obviously I'm the only one with enough of a brain to be Hermione.) of the group, Albus is the Potter. Who would've guessed that the Weasley would be a Malfoy?

I had to fix this. Nobody steals Scorpius from me. I was loosing my best friend to some nameless whore. And it hurt, he wasn't the same any more. He changed and it was pathetic. All they were doing was shagging, honestly. I was Rose Weasley and I never, ever lose. If she thinks she can win she had better think again.

Why is it only me who has a problem with this girl? Everybody, even my very own cousin Molly likes her. Well I suppose its House loyalty and all that, then both being can't stand her either. All she does is sleep around, get drunk and pass notes in class. I was seething with anger. How the hell does she do it? Life is just one big joke to her yet she still passes with perfect grades! Not even I can do that and I'm Hermione Grangers daughter!

"She may dress all prude like in vintage dresses and all and she can act all innocent and sophisticated and sweet but I know better. She's a bitch, and a cow and she's most definitely not innocent. People only know her and want her for the things she does on the mattress. Honestly why don't you see it Scorp?" I had asked him one day, fed up that he never spent anytime with me anymore.

He sneered. "Rose, you have no right to talk about her like that. What's she ever done to you? She's right. You're just jealous. Oh and Weaslette? My name isn't 'Scorp'." He shook his head at me and walked to find Albus. This wasn't good.

Miss Slutty pants smirked and quickly followed him, plastering herself to his side like glue. Pathetic.

Of course I was jealous! I'm in bloody love with him! That was the day she officially declared war. When you declare war on a Weasley you'd better pray that you can run, because you can hide but you can never out run a Weasley. That old Muggle saying "All for one and one for all." That's us Wotters. Pick a fight with one and you pick a fight with all.

That bitch doesn't know what she's getting into. You don't ever wage a war against Rose Weasley unless you have a death wish, let alone the combined efforts of me, Albus, Lily, Roxy and Lucy. A war against the Wotters is like a war against Voldemort. She underestimated me, stole my (future) boyfriend and (to my shame) one upped me in potions. There is no way in hell I won't get revenge for the hell she's caused me.

Nobody likes a thief. Sooner or later, when the fame that comes from dating Hogwarts Hottie wears off and she moves on to the next guy, the girl of Hogwarts will realize that they don't like having their toys stolen and bye bye birdy she's gone.

It's quote funny really, the amount of names I've come up with. Each one more creative than the last. I chuckled to myself as I remembered her calling me psycho after going through a particularly creative phase. Pug-Face is gonna get it.

I looked at Al who was sitting next to me, both of us wearing disgusted expressions as we watched Scorpius bloody Malfoy eat Whatshername's face off.

"Oi, Scorp, some of us are tying to eat her! Go snog in a bloody broom closet!" Al yelled furiously.

Scorpius glared. "You know, I've always been nice to your snog buddies Al, I don't see why you can't return the favour?" He said, anger seething from words like venom. What was with him? He never snapped at us. I felt my anger rising.

"We're your best friends Scorp! We only want the best for you and frankly - she's not it! Why can't you see that? You only want her because she's good in bed - you don't even like her. You, are just like your father was with his whore Parkinson and now you've got Parkinson Jr. Is it a Malfoy thing? Or just an arsehole thing?" I was practically yelling by this point. I knew by the hurt look of Scorpius's face that I had crossed a line but there was no way in Hell that I would apologize. At least not until he dumped little Pug-Face jr.

"Rose..." Albus warned.

"He needed to hear it." Was my curt reply. "It's her or me Scorp."

Scorpius looked like he had just been slapped over the face. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes betrayed his hurt. He quickly covered the hurt up with anger and he was probably about to retaliate when Pug-Face Jr touched his arm and gave him his pumpkin juice which he promptly drank. His eyes immediately glazed over.

"Well I guess it's just not your lucky day then is it Weaslette? Because I would pick my girlfriend over you any day." He smirked. This was so unlike him.

Little Miss boyfriend stealer looked triumphant. That is until I non-verbally sent a hex her way that made her teeth grow to 10 times their normal size, simultaneously Albus sent her a hex that gave her elephant ears. She let out a piercing cry.  
"Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? 'cause Honey, I don't think you do." I said sweetly, sending her an incredibly fake smile.

"Don't touch him again. That's your last warning" I said cooly, my voice low and dangerous. She gulped and turned and ran out, her sobs could be heard for miles away.

A love potion. That had to be it. There was no other explanation for his behaviour.  
Scorpius almost smiled. The corners of his mouth twitched He wasn't completely lost to The Dark Side yet. It almost looked like he was fighting some sort of internal battle.

"Al...is it just me or does Scorpius appear to be under the influence of a love potion? He's always fine unless she's around...?" I whispered to Al.

"Kiss him."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"That's how you break a love potion Rose! Kiss him!"

I looked from Al to Scorpius back to Al. Scorpius was sort of standing there, as if he was torn between finding his girlfriend or staying with us. I guess we won as he never moved. His gaze was locked onto me and the intensity of it was a little unnerving.

Al shoved me straight into Scorpius's arms and he caught me around the waist so I wouldn't fall. My breathing stopped as I looked into his eyes.

"Carla. I need to find Carla." He said. Looking around to find her.

I snapped.

I slapped him hard over the cheek and then kissed him. Hard.

Words cannot express my joy when I felt his lips move against mine, his hand entwining itself in my hair tugging gently on my fiery curls. His other arm was still on my waist and he pulled me forwards so I was flush against him.

When we broke apart we heard the applause of the Great Hall. All the gryffindors were standing up and clapping, cheering and yelling "It's about bloody time!"

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as Scorpius dipped me down and kissed me movie style, my arms snaking their way up around his neck. Finally it was Albus yelling "My innocent eyes!" that caused us to stop snogging.  
"Rose I..." Scorpius trailed off, looking unsure.

"Don't worry about it Honey, this century is full of stupid people and ridiculous situations."

"Well then, Rose Weasley the best friend I ever had, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

We grinned. I won. Take that Carla Parkinson. You never mess with a Weasley and come away unscathed.

* * *

Favourite line? Like it? Hate it? Least favourite? Let me know in a review!

Xx Liza xX


End file.
